


It's Normal, I Tell Ya

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Series: Psychometry [13]
Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: Babies, Family, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 20:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4801967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyoko is worried that her baby cries too much. Kanae sets her straight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Normal, I Tell Ya

~ It's Normal, I Tell Ya ~

"She cries a lot," Kyoko says.

"Well, duh. She's  _a baby_ ," Kanae replies, her tone clearly implying that this is something the other woman should have already realized. "You already have a kid! It hasn't been  _that_  long since your son was this age. Surely you haven't already forgotten how much babies cry?"

"But Cain was a such a quiet baby... and Setsu cries  _so much_..."

"Look," Kanae says, exasperated. "I hate to be the one to break it to you, but  _Cain is weird_. Your daughter cries a normal amount for a newborn. Trust me, I have enough younger siblings to be an expert on these things."

~oOo~


End file.
